


Surprise

by MadisonAvenueDarling



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Jeeps, Lesbian Character, Romance, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonAvenueDarling/pseuds/MadisonAvenueDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two beautiful women, a silk blindfold, a Jeep, and a tree. What more do you need for romance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first creative "assignment" I was given from my friend @OldSchoolButch .  
> She asked me to describe something in detail. It turned into this little story.  
> Just some fun, fluffy romance!  
> Enjoy!

It’s warm inside, the air stagnant and heavy. I step outside for some fresh air, the screen door slams behind me. The old wooden porch creaks and groans as I walk around to the front of the house. Leaning against the post at the top of the stairs, my gaze wanders out over the pasture and to the geometric patterns the rows of the vineyard create. 

The rolling hills, almost ghosts in the distance. Wispy clouds, colored with faint pinks and oranges fill the sky. There is a kind of haze in the air creating paths for the sunlight to reach the earth. The smell of the sweet grasses and the wisteria growing on the trellis near the house float by on the warm breeze. A few strands of hair escape from behind my ear and blow across my face. It tickles my nose. I don’t push it back, I like the feeling of the wind combing through it. 

A familiar red Jeep catches my attention as it turns off the main road. I track it as it speeds up the hill, a cloud of dust left in it’s wake. I smile and feel a little flutter in my chest. The Jeep makes it’s way along the line of tall trees growing beside the drive. Gravel crunches and scatters away from the big tires as the 4x4 comes to a stop near the front of the house. I can hear the engine purring, and deep bass notes coming from the cab. The driver still hidden behind tinted glass. Then the Jeep is quiet.

The driver’s door slowly opens, a long jean-clad leg ending in a well-worn cowboy boot comes into view, then a second boot next to the first. Both land in the gravel as she hops down from the tall truck. The top of a blond head appears above the door. She slams the door and takes her time walking toward me. I think my heart might have skipped a couple of beats. She’s wearing a black tank tucked into her faded jeans, a loose fitting white button up shirt over it. The shirt is open, tails hanging just below her hips. She tosses her long wavy blond hair, running her fingers through it, pushing it away from her face. The sun catching the golden highlights as it settles around her shoulders. 

Our eyes meet and we both smile. The sight of her never fails to take my breath away. I try to play it cool, but she knows her power over me. She reaches the bottom of the stairs, her head now bent, looking at her boots. She raises her head slowly, a waterfall of hair parting, revealing her face. Her long lashes flutter open, her big blue eyes catching mine. My gaze wanders, taking in the light smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Then down to her soft pink lips, and the small cleft in her chin. I pull my focus back, and watch as she gradually makes her way up to me, one stair at a time, never breaking eye contact. 

Before she reaches the top stair, a mischievous grin comes across her face. She pulls a long red silk scarf from the back pocket of her jeans. She climbs the top stair to the porch, bending her knee to rest the sole of her boot and her back against the opposite post. She dangles the fabric from one corner, then slowly slips the soft material through the curled fingers of her other hand several times. I’m curious what she has on her mind. Her eyes narrow in on mine, the lines at the corners of her eyes deepen, and her nose crinkles a little bit as her low sexy laugh fills my ears and the air between us. I take a deep breath, a slight shiver goes through me. I would do almost anything to hear that laugh again. And again, and again...

She pushes off the post, reaches for my hand and pulls me toward her, she says in a low voice,

“Stay still.” as she circles me. 

I do as I’m told. I feel the warmth of her body as she moves in close behind me. Her hands move up my back and over my shoulders, the scarf trailing behind. Gently, she gathers my long dark hair and moves it to one side. She raises on her toes and leaves a few kisses on the nape of my neck. The warmth and tingling spreads from her lips like a wildfire, the sensation almost too much to remain still as she’s requested. Her kisses make their way to my ear and she whispers, 

“Trust me?” 

I nod my head in agreement. It takes every ounce of my being not to turn around and gather her in my arms.

I smell the slightly floral remnants of her perfume as the scarf moves over my face and the silk is now over my eyes. She gently ties a knot at the back of my head. She moves around me and takes my hands in hers. Her hands are warm and soft, gentle, yet strong. She moves in close, and says, 

“Come with me.” 

We make our way down the stairs. I feel the little rocks of the drive under my feet as I step off the last stair. Slowly she leads me around the Jeep. I really didn’t expect that the Jeep was where this was headed, but I don’t ask, I follow. The truth is, I would follow her anywhere. 

Opening the door she says, 

“Hop in.” 

I blindly climb up into the passenger seat. I smell the clean scent of her hair as she reaches across me to buckle my seat belt. Once I am securely belted in, I feel her fingers softly caress my cheek, she is still for a moment. 

“What?” I ask her, thinking something must be wrong. 

She takes her hand away and says, 

“Nothing, just looking.” 

She closes my door, and I hear her tap the hood of the Jeep several times as she makes her way around the front to the driver’s side. She opens the door and hops in, buckles her own seat belt, and slides the key into the ignition. The Jeep roars to life, the deep bass music takes up where it left off earlier. A small curse escapes her lips as she quickly turns the music off.   
She reaches over, takes my hand, raises it to her lips for a small kiss, releases it, and says, 

“Hang on!”

Having been in this passenger seat before, I grip edge of the seat with one hand, and follow the top of the door with the other, feeling for the handle near the canvas roof. Without my sight, locating it is a little more challenging. She is a skilled driver, however, the speed limits seem only suggestions in her mind. The roads are her own personal Grand Prix. 

We head down the driveway. She slows, and makes a turn, gravel giving way to the smoother paved road. Her silence along the ride is giving me no clue as to where we’re headed. I can’t see a damn thing, the silk completely blocks any glimpse of our location. I feel her hand brush the side of my knee as she shifts gears. I want to reach over to touch her, but she takes a quick turn, and I am forced to hang on a little tighter leaning into my door.

My head is starting to spin a little from the blind ride, when I finally feel the Jeep slow, making another turn. We are bouncing along washboard ruts, navigating around potholes and rocks. Another dirt road. I hang on tighter, the Jeep tossing me around a bit. The tires throwing dirt in the air as we speed along. I reach up to wipe the irritating dust from my nose. She catches me, and says 

“Hey, no peeking!” 

I laugh, picturing what must be mock anger on her face.

She makes a slight turn, the Jeep skidding a little bit as it comes to a stop. My senses are now on high alert. She kills the engine and sets the brake. 

“Stay where you are.” 

I hear her door open and she slips out. The driver’s door slams. Defying her order not to move, I unbuckle my seatbelt. I hear the telltale taps on the hood as she makes her way around to my door. She opens it, takes my hands and tugs me gently. I carefully slide out of the Jeep, my Nikes landing in soft grass. I feel the longer blades sneak their way under one of my pant legs and tickle my ankle. 

She leads me away from the Jeep, slamming the door as we turn toward... what? I am really at a loss now. I have no idea where we could be, only her hands guiding me. She is laughing now, clearly proud of herself. The sun feels warm on my cheeks and bare arms, the air is still. Although, I can hear the wind rustling through... leaves? She leads me up a small hill, and the air becomes slightly cooler, the breeze has picked up a bit, the full sun no longer on my face.

Taking advantage of my covered eyes, she stops short and giggles when I bump into her. Reaching out, my hands find the waistline of her jeans, pulling her to me, wanting to feel her body close to mine. Her hands run up my arms and settle on my shoulders, forearms now resting against my chest. A shiver goes down my spine as she leans in and traces my jawline, slowly from my chin to just below my ear with her nose. She lets out a slow breath on my neck along the way, then a soft playful bite to my jaw before pulling her face away. My grip on her hips tightens, bringing her even closer. 

Slowly reaching both of her arms up, her hands start to loosen the knot at the back of my head. The blindfold starts to fall away, but she stops before my eyes are freed. 

“Ready?” she asks, her voice deep and smooth like the silk of the scarf. 

“Ready.” I say, my voice is a little shaky, not actually sure if I am ready. 

We’ve come this far, no turning back now. She lets the fabric fall away, feeding it through one of her belt loops for safe keeping. Blinking several times, my eyes squinting as they adjust to the light.

She steps away, moving to one side, holding my hand, our fingers entwined. Before and above me I see we are on a hill under an amazing tree. It must be very old, it’s branches reaching high in the sky. Dust in the air filters the light through the canopy high above. The glare hits my eyes and obscures my view up into the tree, but it is beautiful. The warm wind blowing the leaves making the sunlight dance around us. 

The light and shadow are playing on her hair, her face, and the white shirt. I’m finding it hard to focus on anything beyond her. I manage to pull my gaze from her, looking beyond the trunk of the tree, seeing some smaller trees lower on the hill. There are cattle grazing in the pastures below. Continuing to get my bearings, I look back behind us, to where the Jeep is parked just down the hill. Turning my attention back toward her, she is smiling at me, her eyes full of mischief. She is captivating. 

She raises up on her toes, pecking me on my cheek, drops my hand, and runs toward the base of the tree. She stops, hopping on one foot while she removes her boot and sock, then repeating the motions for the other foot. Her long hair falling to one side, the dappled sun backlighting her curves as she bends to remove the footwear. Following her, laughing, I ask,

“What are you doing?” 

Stopping at the base of the tree, she looks up the giant trunk into the tree, eyeing the lowest branch. 

“Don’t you remember? Get over here!” she answers. 

“Remember what?” I say walking toward her. 

She is already on the lowest branch looking up again, planning her route to a very large branch above. Thinking back on a conversation we had weeks ago, it’s starting to dawn on me why we’re here. Why she has brought us to this magnificent tree. 

Copying her, I remove my shoes, making my way to the base of the tree. Running my hands over the rough bark, I follow her path into the tree. She has settled on the larger horizontal branch, still high above me. I make my way to her, focusing on my footing and handholds, feeling like a kid again as I climb. Finally, reaching her, I mirror her position on the big branch, our legs dangling on either side.

Looking out over the valley, the sun now low in the sky, the sunset in full production. The deep ambers and reds reflecting off the fluffy clouds. Long shadows extend from the trees, fence posts, and livestock in the valley below. The slight breeze blows the tips of the grasses making them glow and flicker like a million candles. 

Throwing her leg over the branch, she scoots a little closer, then moves her other leg over the branch again, her back to me now. She slides along the branch until she is close enough to lean back into me. Putting my arms around her, I squeeze her a little bit. Dropping my head, my lips near her ear, I say 

“You remembered.” 

She nods, turning a little in my arms, looking at me, 

“Yes. You said you wanted to climb a tree for your birthday.” 

“That was weeks ago.” I reply. 

“I have a very good memory.” she responds with that sexy laugh I adore so much. 

Turning, leaning back again, she puts her head on my shoulder. We’re still for a while, enjoying the closeness. The setting sun putting on a show of color for us.

It feels like in a dream, everything moving in slow motion. I soon realize the sun is now very close to the horizon, the light fading. She notices too. Patting my leg, she says 

“Stay right where you are.” 

She moves away from me to a vertical branch just a few feet farther out on our limb. Carefully she stands, holding tightly to the tree, reaching up over the top of another branch. I wonder what’s she up to now? I hear several clicks, and suddenly the canopy above us is illuminated with tiny little white lights. She is struggling a bit with something, pulling at something else. Then, what seems like a hundred thin red ribbons, all different lengths, roll down from the branches above. Each has a small crystal tied to the end. The light sparkling in the jewels as they spin and sway, their facets casting reflections up into the tree and ground below. 

“What in the… how did you… when did...?” I say, almost speechless. 

I watch her make her way back, sitting on the big branch, facing me. She carefully puts her legs up over mine, her knees bent, feet dangle on either side, moving my hands, resting them on her legs. Looking back up, we are in awe as the light slowly spins all around us, hypnotizing us. She has created our own little universe! She is magic!

Sitting there, I feel so connected to her, tears start forming in the corners of my eyes, realizing this woman has completely captured my heart. 

She grins at me while pulling the forgotten scarf free of her belt loop. Leaning forward, she threads it around the back of my neck, tugging the ends, drawing me toward her. Our foreheads touch, reaching up, my fingers gently weave into her soft hair.

Then. Finally. Her lips meet mine, soft and warm. Our kiss is slow at first, then deepens. We’re lost in each other and in time, shiny crystal stars and planets still spinning above us. 

Eventually, coming back to earth, I feel her smile on my lips. Pulling away slightly, we’re both a little breathless, eyes locked, gazing at each other in wonder. I see our galaxy reflecting in her eyes, as she whispers, 

“Happy birthday baby.”


End file.
